


My Demons

by CipherKat



Series: Gravity Falls OCs, AUs & More [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Possessing Ford Pines, Blood and Injury, Demonic Possession, Dream Demon, F/M, Family Bonding, Family as Team, Gravity Falls Oregon, Mild Gore, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Mystery Shack, Older Pines Twins, Pines Family, Post-Weirdmageddon, Returning to Gravity Falls, Sequel, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CipherKat/pseuds/CipherKat
Summary: Nearly ten years after the incident of Weirdmageddon, Ford and Alma's twin boys are spending their summer at the Mystery Shack. The Pines reunite to celebrate their tenth birthday a few days later. Ford and Alma believe they are old enough to know about Bill, but one mistake leads to another as Bill is reawakened. As the family reunites after their encounter, they notice something is off with Ford. It doesn't take long for Alma and Stan to realize that Ford isn't Ford at all.





	1. Home Sweet Shack

**Author's Note:**

> I do suggest you finish the first one BEFORE reading this one for the sake of knowing who my OC (aka Alma) is: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623500/chapters/44161210  
> This is a sequel after all

Stanford and Stony had never really thought about what made this town so special. It was nestled in towering pine trees, the air smelled like it too. That was one thing Stanford enjoyed about it. His brother on the other hand. He glanced over at him through his thick rimmed glasses. He was trying to stab himself with the mechanical pencil he had given him.

Stanford just shook his head, returning his attention to the journal in his lap. Ford had given it to him for their eighth birthday. Stony could careless about it, but he knew Stanford would like it. He had started adding to it since they hopped in Soos’ truck. He wanted to make it like the three his dad has, with drawings and observations.

“Yo Soos. When we get there, can we throw things into the bottomless pit?” He heard Stony ask.

“Sure, dude. Just don’t fall in.” Soos replied.

“Haven’t you fallen in the pit before?” Stanford ask, looking over at them.

“Oh yeah, dude. It was me, Stan and other dudes. We ended up being spit back out at some point.” He chuckled. “Those were good times.”

“So things _can_ come back out? Cool.” Stony smirked. Stanford had read about the bottomless pit in dad’s journal. He never had the guts to jump in himself, but he had lost many things in it.

He felt Stony nudge him suddenly as he looked up at him. “You gonna be in that book all summer?” He asked. “Cause that’s no fun.”

Stanford put his pen behind his ear and shut the journal. “No, but I do want to add to it.”

Stony scoffed. “Course you got dad’s genes. You and your nerdy books.”

“He also named after him dude.” Soos added, fixing one of his side mirrors. “Should of called you Stanford Junior.”

Stony nodded excitedly. “That’s what I said to mom the other day.”

Stanford just sighed, putting his arm on the door rest. It was true. He was named after his father. But he didn’t care for being called Stanford. He much preferred Ford. He had to admit though, it was funny when mom would call out Stanford and they’d both look up, asking ‘which one?’. But the real reason why – he was born with his father’s sixth finger.

Stony though was a nickname, for his real name was Alvin. He absolutely hated being called Alvin. But only cause its was the perfect name to yell out. Mom said there was a cartoon when they were growing up, that had a talking chipmunk named Alvin. He always was getting in trouble. Guess it just was a name that rolled out well like that.

They came to a stop as Soos turned the key and pulled it out. “Here we are, dudes.”

Stanford opened the door, his brother coming out behind him as they gazed up at the sign. The S on Shack fell off again looked like. “Soos, what’s up with the S?” Stanford asked as he pointed to it.

Soos just shrugged. “Not sure. It just won’t stay now.” He headed his way inside. The twins would follow him in. Melody was at the counter, talking to a woman and her daughter.

“Oh, can you excuse me for a second?” She asked with a pointed finger. They nodded as she slide her way around the counter. “Hi boys.” She greeted them as they both ran up and hugged her.

“Aw their so cute.” The woman commented after watching them hug. “Are they yours?”

Melody stood up, the twins staying at her feet. “Oh god no. Their the owner’s kids.” She briefly glanced over to Soos. “But I would love my own someday.” Soos was ignoring her as she huffed to herself.

“Guess Soos doesn’t?” Stanford said which shocked her.

“Doesn’t matter.” Melody replied, leaning down to them. “Why don’t you two head upstairs and get your beds ready?”

They shared a glance with each other. “Race you there.” Stony playfully shoved his brother before taking off down the hallway.

Stanford fixed his glasses and laughed. “Hey no fair, I wasn’t ready.” He ran down the hallway and up the stairs. They were taking the attic space their first cousins had stayed.

It was quite a nice cozy corner actually. It was always quiet and the sun came only through the two windows on either ends. They had been offered their parent’s room, but that bed was way too big and they liked having their own. But it was always open if either of them needed it. When all four of them were here, they’d go down there, eat popcorn and watch a movie on the bed.

“Where were you?” Stony asked, Stanford taking the left bed and placing his bag on it. He playfully punched his brother for being a jerk. “I was just joking, Stanford.” They laughed.

Stanford turned back to unpacking his bag, putting the journal down on the table in between them. They both helped each other make their beds, throwing their blankets on. It ended up becoming a game as they started bouncing on them. Melody popped her head up, seeing what was taking them so long.

“Are you boys alright up here?” She asked, stopping on the last step with her hand on the railing.

Stony was playing rough with Stanford, having him in a lock hold and ruffling up his hair. “Yeah – we’re fine.” Stanford replied though his brother’s giggles. He let him loose a second later.

“Don’t hurt each other now.” Melody said.

“We won’t.” They said in union as she sent them a smile and took the stairs back down.

They plopped down on their beds to take a breather, looking up at the ceiling, which wasn’t much besides rafters and the inside of the roof. “What do you think we’ll find this summer?” Stanford asked his brother whose eyes rolled over to his direction.

“Dunno. You know how crazy this place can be.” Stony replied. Even though Stanford for sure got his father’s brain, Stony still could be pretty smart. Even if he never wanted to show it. He lifted himself up, Stanford did the same. “Let’s go see right now. Still got at least an hour or two before the sun goes down.”

Stanford nodded. “Okay.” He grabbed his journal and his bag for adventuring. It had all the essentials – flashlight, granola bars, ponchos in case it rained, disposable camera and course, his journal went in last. He slid it in and snapped it shut before pulling it over his shoulder.

Stony grabbed his flashlight off the table and his slingshot. He put his fist out towards his brother. “Venture bump?” He said, shaking it towards Stanford.

His brother smiled as he fist bumped him. “Venture bump.”


	2. The Plaidypus

Even though they’ve been up at the Mystery Shack many summers now, they still manage to find something new to explore. They always followed the same path. You’d go around the bottomless pit, take the main trail up until you got to the river, crossing over it on the log. Once you had crossed, it was like a whole new world. The rule was that they had to return to the Shack at sundown – no matter what happens.

Ford was always concerned of what they’d find at night. He had spend a good chunk of his life exploring the area, but he never found everything. There was a Plaidypus digging around by the riverbed. Stanford had read about it in their dad’s journal. He had encountered one when him and Fiddleford were heading to the spacecraft. They were known for their plaid bodies that apparently was what they were hunted for.

“I’m gonna poke it.” Stony said, picking up a stick that had fallen off a nearby tree.

“Wait, don’t.” Stanford said, quickly pulling out his journal and grabbing his pen from his ear. He drew it shoveling out the hole with its bill. On the side, he scribbled somethings he observed it do.

Stony was getting impatient next to him as he started drawing in the dirt with his stick. At least he tried to be considerate for a minute or two, before charging at it with a wail. It had glanced up at him, but didn’t seem quite fazed by the sudden sound. “Man, you smell good.” Stony said, dropping down to all fours and sniffing around it.

“Dad said it smelled like maple syrup and bacon.” Stanford stated, watching his brother start circling it with his lips smacking. “Good luck eating it.” He chuckled, drawing Stony “squaring off” with it on the same page.

It stared blankly toward his brother. He stopped to stare back. Stanford was getting a kick out of seeing his sibling trying to prove he was better. He started turning red in the face after a few seconds, forcing himself to blink. He huffed towards his opponent.

“You win, duckface.” He admitted angrily.

“I wonder if its the same one dad saw.” Stanford added, Stony looking up at him then back over. It started scratching the side of its head with its webbed foot.

Stony shrugged. “Could be. Did he say how long they live for?”

Stanford tapped his pen on his chin. “Hmm I don’t think so. Just said they were hunted by the locals for their plaid.”

“Aw, poor duckface. Hey, we should call him that.” Stony suggested eagerly.

“I don’t think we should be naming wild animals.” Stanford replied.

“Why not?” His brother asked, moving up closer to it. It started digging in its hole again, throwing piles at him. “Hey.” He reacted, spitting the dirt out of his mouth. “Just want to see what ya finding.”

It made a chattering sound before backing out of the hole. It was an old, smelly sandwich. “That might be Fiddleford’s sandwich!” Stanford cried out joyfully. “It is the same one!”

“That one hell of a stinky sandwich. Ugh.” Stony tried to waif the smell away with his hand while plugging his nose.

He started writing down about the sandwich. “That explains why it didn’t run from us.”

“You’re one lucky son of a gun then, duckface, surviving this long.” Stony was pleased.

“Don’t swear, Stony.” Stanford snapped, rereading what he wrote down.

Stony just shrugged. “Sorry.” He had been around their Uncle Stan a bit too much then. But can’t prevent family from being involved.

It snapped the sandwich in its bill and took off into the undergrowth. Stony stood up and dusted himself off. He waved towards the bush it had run into. “Later, duckface.”

Stanford shut his journal and slid back into his bag, the pen going back behind his ear. He adjusted his bag before meeting his brother’s gaze. “I think it is time for us to head back.”

Stony glanced up at the sky, the sun starting to hit the peak of the mountain. “Yeah, your probably right.”

They proceeded to follow the their path back to the Shack. When they entered, they were greeted by Soos talking to their uncle. “Uncle Stan!” The boys said in union, running up to him as he scooped them up.

“Kids! Long time no see.” Stan replied, a smile growing on his face. He then dropped them back down.

“You totally just missed the coolest thing.” Stony grinned excitedly. “We saw a -” He thought for a second before glancing over at his brother. “What is that thing called?”

“A Plaidypus.” Stanford lifted a finger saying it like a professional.

“Yeah, that’s what it was.” Stony snapped his fingers toward his brother’s explanation.

Stan stared at them with a brow cocked before laughing. “Oh, something my nerdy brother wrote. That’s nice.” He didn’t seem to care much about what Ford wrote down. Never really have. Even if he went with him out to the Pacific to find them.

“That does sound cool, dudes.” Soos pushed his way into the conversation like he usually does. He was trying to picture what said “Plaidypus” would look like.

Stan just shook his head. “Can’t believe you, Soos. Since Mabel and Dipper were here, all you do is be amazed by all these things.”

“Well I think their pretty neat.” Soos replied. “Never know what lies beyond the greatness.” He chuckled to himself. “Aliens dude. They do exist.”

Stan just rolled his eyes. “You three do – what you do. I need a shower.” He then wandered off down the hallway. He nearly bumped into Melody as she had just closed up the gift shop.

“Hey Stan. It’s nice to -” He lifted his hand as if half waving to her before he kept going. “Well ain’t that typical.” She mumbled to herself, turning her attention to the boys. “You two hungry? I made spaghetti.”

“Hell yeah, _spaghetti_!” Stony chanted. Stanford would join in. “ _Spaghetti! Spaghetti_!” They’d march their way to the kitchen.

Melody smiled. “Guess I got the train going.”

Soos nodded. “Spaghetti is amazing. Just saying” He proceeded to follow them.

She chuckled. “Best way to a boy’s heart, is through their stomach.” She too then went into the kitchen, where they sat down and chatted. Stan would join them eventually, taking an eager plate full.

Eventually, they’d all head off to their nooks and crannies, resting their heads. Stan was told he could take Ford and Alma’s bed before they arrived. Soos and Melody have taken over his room, so had to find a new place to sleep. It was only going to get more crammed, for Dipper and Mabel were coming this weekend. It had been a good few years since anyone had seen them. They both had graduated from high school and Dipper had moved on to technical college, while Mabel was trying to start a franchise with her sweaters. None of them were sure that would happen.

Stan sighed, rolling on to his side. He glanced over at the photo of Ford and Alma sitting on the side table. He honestly wasn’t surprised his brother was more likely to get hitched than him. He hated to admit it, but he was not very good at the whole girl scene. Most of them would take his flirtations, but only one of them ever married him and it only lasted six hours.

 _You’re a screw up, Stanley._ He would tell himself. _And always will be._ Hell, he was even jealous of his nephews upstairs. But he had to admit, it was nice to have his brother around again. It only took him thirties years though. Time wasted.

But it was worth it.


	3. The Circle in the Woods

“Wonder what duckface is doing right now.” Stony said the next day, his arms behind his head as they casual wandered.

Stanford wasn’t really listening, for he was reading through what he had in his journal. Stony noticed this, shoving him gently. “Hey Poindexter. Earth to Poindexter.”

His brother looked over at him. “What?” He said with his brows furrowing.

“Did you hear what I said?” Stony asked. They stopped as Stanford still wasn’t listening. His attention was ahead of them as they stood in a strange opening. It was circular, nearly perfectly. He moved forward as Stony followed.

“What is this?” Stanford asked, his eyes scanning around them.

Stony seemed a bit confused by what he meant. It just looked like a wide open area to him. “What you mean?” He questioned.

His brother met his gaze. “You aren’t seeing what I am.” He huffed, crossing his arms. “It’s a circle – in the middle of the woods.” He gestured with his journal in one hand. Stony took it from him as if it was an annoying bug.

“And?” He too was gesturing with the journal. Stanford took it back with a growl. He pulled his pen from his ear, opened to a clean page and drew the crop circle. But was it even a crop circle? Or something else? Questions he kept asking himself.

Stony stared looking around, he made note of how no bushes were growing in the area. It was mostly a flock of pine trees surrounding them. They were like soldiers protecting something. Looking up at the trees, he could tell what his brother was saying now. There was something unusual going on here. And he doubted it was natural for the trees to grow like this.

A deer was munching around the spot. For some reason, it didn’t dare step a hoof inside the area. It kept moving around it, but not in it. Stanford noted that down. If even the animals are acting odd around it, then it too must be odd. That was one thing Ford had always pointed out to them.

Stony suddenly started feeling light-headed. He was just standing beside his brother, who was now sitting on the ground, dotting things down. He had glanced up from his work towards Stony who looked as if the blood had rushed out of his face. “Are you ok?” He asked, rising suddenly.

Stony had a grip on his head as he bent over and took a few breaths. “I’m – not sure.” He felt Stanford’s six fingers grip his arm.

Stanford looked up towards the sky. A storm was rolling in as dark clouds started forming above them. He removed his hand, slid his journal back in the bag and threw it over his shoulder quickly. “We got to go.” He said to Stony, who was still looking rather pale.

He nodded in understanding as Stanford took the lead. He wasn’t sure if they were going to make it back by the time the first drop hit. But it took no time for the wind to pick up. Oregon was known to have pretty wild instantaneous storms. This was probably one of them.

Once the river was in view, they quickly made it across and ran the rest of the way. The Bottomless Pit was before them by the time the first raindrop hit their heads. They weaved their way around it as it started to get more and more pronounce. The gift shop was before them to their relief. Instantly, they flew inside as they startled Melody in her raincoat.

“Oh my god. I was about to go find you two.” She said, examining the now drenched twins. They started shaking and shivering.

Stanford glanced back at his brother who looked just fine, minus the being wet part. “Are you -” He started as Stony nodded.

“I’m a-okay.” He did the ok sign with his fingers. Now that was definitely weird. Just like twenty minutes ago, he looked as if he was sick to his stomach.

They didn’t realize that Melody had went off to collect them some towels. She reappeared with them in her arms, hand two to each of them. “Use these to -” She was cut off by the door behind them suddenly slamming open.

Both Stanford and Stony jumped at the sound. A tall figure in a dark coat stood behind them. Another one followed them in, this one shorter. They revealed themselves by stepping into the warm light the lamp was giving off. The twins expressions lit up as they turned and ran towards them.

“Mom.”

“Dad.”

Ford and Alma were just as drenched, their hair flat and stuck to their heads. They embraced their boys with a tight squeeze. “I’m so happy to see you.” Alma said, muffled by Stanford’s wet coat. They would swap parents a second later.

“Greetings to you too.” Ford chuckled. He still never could say hello like everyone else.

“Guess I’m gonna need more towels.” Melody joked as Alma hugged her. “Glad you guys made it.” Alma backed away as Ford gave her one next.

“Tell me about it.” Alma began. “Don’t know where the hell this storm came from.” Stony pressed himself into her leg as she stroked his wet hair.

Stanford was just happy to see his parents were here finally. He shared a glance with his dad before smiling to himself. “Know when I first started my research here, we always got some unusual weather patterns.” Ford commented.

“Either way, think it’d be good for us to get out of these wet clothes.” Alma suggested. It was actually kind of funny that the whole family was looking like the drowned logs they were.

Melody nodded. “Probably good idea. Do you want me to start a pot for you, Alma?” Stanford and Stony knew what that meant – mom’s homemade chicken noodle. They licked their lips just thinking about it.

Alma glanced between her wet boys. “Yes, that would be great if you could.” Melody kind of bowed her head before taking her raincoat off and putting it back on the hallway tree. She then went down the hallway and turned into the kitchen.

“You heard your mother.” Ford said, turning to his sons.

Stanford grinned. “Yes sir.” Both of the boys then disappeared down the same hallway.

Alma glanced over at Ford who just sighed softly and smiled. “It’s good to be back.” He took her hand and kissed it lightly.

“I agree.” He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys were waiting for good ol' Ford and Alma to make their appearance, just had to have patience. You may notice I am writing this one a bit differently - don't be alarm - it is intentional. And also, this is about 10 years in the future from the last one, if you are wondering :)


	4. Return of the Originals

Nearly all the family was here now. Dipper and Mabel were due to show up today sometime. It was always nice to return to the place they had the best summers. It had been about two years since the last time they were at the Shack. But they still remember the exact road to take. They always found their way back.

Upon their arrival, Soos was outside touring some people around the Bottomless Pit. One of the gentleman had leaned over to look inside, his camera sliding off his neck and down into it. “My camera!” He cried out, trying desperately to grab it.

Soos came up behind him and wrapped an arm around him. “Sorry dude, but that probably isn’t coming back.”

The man turned to him. “Then I want a refund.” He demanded. That was the number one rule of the Shack – there was no refunds. All Soos could do was tap the ‘No Refund’ sign posted by them. The man let out a growl before huffing away, angrily.

“Wow Soos, you’re just like Grunkle Stan.” Dipper said, approaching him. Mabel was behind him with a cheeky grin.

“Dudes! It’s so awesome to see you!” Soos replied, grabbing them both and lifting them up in a bear hug. Dipper was still pretty lengthy from what he could tell. They were both taller though, nearly looking him directly in the eye now.

They both chuckled. “I’ve missed you too, Soos.” Mabel commented, the air being squeezed out of her. She still enjoyed a good old bear hug. He dropped them back down.

He chuckled. “Sorry dudes. Think I got carried away.” Dipper caught his breath before smirking towards him.

“Where’s the party at?” Mabel asked, looking around at the tourists surrounding them. Soos knew she was talking about the fam. He fixed his fez with a flick of his finger.

“Think they all went for a walk with the twins.” He gestured with the eight-ball cane towards the path cutting into the woods.

Dipper and Mabel shared a glance, their attention returning to him. “Alright, why don’t you go find them Mabel. I’ll catch up to ya.”

“On it, bro bro.” She replied with a click of her tongue. She proceeded to turn on her heels and follow the way the path led her.

-

It was like walking into a deja vu dream for her. Her and Dipper have been on this path before and it always seems to change when they came back. She let the smell of the pine trees fill her with ease. California had pine trees also, but the ones back home didn’t smell nearly as good as these ones. They also lived in the actual city so it mostly was concrete and buildings.

She turned the corner where the river was rolling loudly over the rocks. The log was a bit off center now from the wind yesterday as it was slowly stripping its bark away. She hesitated next to it, hearing some low talking somewhere up ahead. She decided to follow the river up until coming to a small spring. Stony and Stan were ankle deep in it, splashing water at each other.

Stony laughed. “You’re on old man.” He said playfully, kicking water towards him. Stan spit some out before chuckling it off.

Ford, Alma and Stanford were soaking their feet in it, sitting on the rocky edge. There boots and shoes were throwing off to the side of them. Alma had glanced over a brief second, catching Mabel’s eye. “You made it.” She said, the others all stopping and looking over.

Stony climbed his way out of the spring along with his brother. She extended her arms out to them as they met her arms. Mabel would playfully ruffle their brown hair. “Look at you two hooligans.” She started tickling them both as they frantically tried to get away while laughing.

“Ok. Ok. That’s enough.” Stanford smiled. Stony did the same. She loosened her grip on them as they backed away.

Stan made his way out of the spring with the help of his brother. Mabel hugged him first. “Mabel. My sweet Mabel.”

“Hi Grunkle Stan.” She replied, muffled by his jacket. She pressed her face into his shoulder with happy tears rolling down her cheek. “There’s so much I have to tell you.”

“Have a creature boyfriend yet?” Stan teased. She scoffed, pushing him softly. He laughed. “I was just joking, pumpkin.” She moved on to his brother.

“Hi Grunkle Ford.” She slid her way into his side as his arm wrapped around her and squeezed her gently.

“Greetings Mabel.” He replied. She pulled herself away and walked over to her Great Aunt who smiled brightly at her.

Alma pulled her in close. “So good to see, Mabel. How long has it been?”

Mabel pulled away a bit, her arms still around her. “I think a couple years. But who cares?” They chuckled softly with each other.

“You’ve grown.” Ford commented. Mabel look down at herself and smiling.

“Yeah. That I have.”

“Gotten taller too.” Stan added. He gestured with his hand flat towards the ground. “You were this tall a few summers ago it feels like.” He let out a soft sigh.

“So where’s your brother at?” Alma changed the subject.

She gestured towards the direction she came. “He’s at the Shack still. He told me to come find you guys.”

“Well you found us.” Stony snapped. Him and Stanford were just listening to the conversation.

Mabel chuckled and pat his head. “That I did.” She shared a glance between the adults. Little did the boys know, it was apart of the plan. She snapped her fingers suddenly. “I got an idea. You two want to help me with something? It’s a _very_ special project.” She empathized.

“What is?” Stanford asked excitedly.

“Yeah, tell us.” Stony insisted.

Mabel shook her head. “ _Ah uh_ , have to come with to see.”

“Fine.” Stony replied with a frustrated sigh. They started gathering all their things and pulling their Converse back on.

Alma send her a wink indicated she did good. She gave a nod back as the twins appeared at her feet. “Ready.” Stanford said, adjusting his bag over his shoulders.

Mabel started running back toward the Shack. “Then let’s go. Race you there!” She yelled back after looking back as they followed her lead.

Alma turned back to the brothers once they were out of view. “Was not expecting that to work as well as it did.”

Ford shrugged. “Our children are gullible. They’ll fall for it.”

Stan nudged him. “I wonder where they got that from.” Ford just ignored him.

Alma pulled her boots on, handing theirs off to them. “Doesn’t really matter at this point. We got to get back there and help Dipper and Soos.” The breeze pulled at her scarf as she glanced around them.

Stan started his way there while Ford took a seat on a rock to put his boots back on. He noticed that Alma was looking around as if she sensed something. After pulling his second one on, he stopped and took a moment to take it in. He also was getting a weird feeling deep in his nerves. It was an uneasy feeling.

He rose, taking Alma’s hand in his. She turned towards him as she felt those infamous six fingers tighten around hers. She pulled herself closer into his arm, wrapping around it. “You feel that too?” She asked him.

Ford’s eyes gazed over to her. “Yeah and I don’t necessarily enjoy it.” His voice was stern and concentrated. The breeze teased at their hair and coats while they stood there.

Whatever this – sensation or feeling they had, it hasn’t changed since they arrived. They weren’t sure what exactly it was. Ford could probably name out hundreds of different things it could possibly be. But even he couldn’t put his finger on it. It was just digging into you deeper and deeper, like a sense of dread or grief would. Really was hard to describe.

He felt her hand tighten around his arm. “Let’s get out of here. I am not liking it either.” She said as Ford nodded. They walked their way back, arms still linked.


	5. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a short chapter for ya. I'll be posting the next hence this one is shorter than usual :)

It seemed like everyone was on deck for this birthday. The whole reason the family was here, was to celebrate it. That pretty much was the twins present. As far as they were concerned, they only thought their cousins and uncle was here for the weekend. But that was the kicker – they were staying the whole rest of the summer. Their parents on the other hand, were here a few summers at a time so that was nothing new.

Alma and Melody had made them a cake, while they were upstairs being busy with Mabel. Stan had to make sure neither of them wandered downstairs, while he helped his brother decorate and move stuff around. Dipper and Soos were occupying the remaining tourists, but also trying to kick them out. Mabel was waiting for the signal from Alma.

The table was finally put into a position as the cake was slid on top. Alma rubbed the remaining frosting onto a towel before tossing it off to the side. “We ready to go?” She asked the room. Stan and Ford were nailing up the banner above them.

“Just about.” Stan replied, holding the banner up while Ford took nails from his mouth and banged them in.

Dipper and Soos entered. “We got everyone out. Now is the time.” Dipper stated.

Ford gave a thumbs up, both of them taking turns climbing down the step stools. “Mabel, can you bring the boys down here for a second?” Alma yelled up suddenly.

Everyone quickly got into position. Stan and Ford realized they forgot to fold the stools and put them away. So Stan just grabbed them both and threw them off to the side. They hit the wall with a loud clank as they all gritted their teeth at the sound. Footsteps approached them as Mabel led the way in. She had her hands covering their eyes when they walked in.

She threw her hands off. “Surprise! Happy Birthday!” Everyone yelled out.

“Whoa cool.” Stony said with a smile. Stanford had a pretty cheeky one on his face as well.

“Happy Birthday to my special little guys.” Alma said, making her way to them as they hugged her. Ford came up behind her and was given the same treatment.

“Can we have cake?” Stanford asked pleasantly.

Stan stopped them with an extended hand. “Whoa, hold your horses you two. You got to blow out the candles first.” He hit his matchbook, a spark igniting the match as he lit the big old ten atop the cake. It was chocolate – their favorite.

Ford pushed them towards the cake, they could barely see over the table it was sitting on. Both Ford and Alma lifted one of them up and let them lean over. They shared a glance with each other before shutting their eyes and blowing out the candle. The room clapped for them as they planted them back down. Stan smiled towards them, grabbing the paper plates from behind him and the knife.

“Now you can have cake.”


	6. The Truth Lies in these Pages

They pretty much hung around for the rest of the evening. They played a few games like charades and pin the tail on – well it was a donkey at some point. Ford and Alma were proud. Who knew that they’d be here right now, celebrating their kids tenth birthday together as a family. But it wasn’t hard to forget what they’ve been through.

The boys knew very little of their past. They did it on purpose. They didn’t need to know, but they probably should. They were old enough to learn what beheld them and what their family has been through. But there was one thing they definitely didn’t really want them to know about – Bill. But it might be best for their safety.

They all  _despised_  that name with a passion. He not only possessed a third of the family, he also has manipulated them and used them for his own game. Ford was no stranger to that, nor was Alma. But that didn’t prevent them from growing concern about Stanford. He not only had his father’s curse, but he had his brain power too.

Good thing he was dead.

“You think we should tell them?” Alma said to Ford while they sat and watched the others suck at charades. His arm was over her in the chairs they sat. She glanced down into her now empty Pitt Cola cup.

“Tell them what?” He replied. He was pretty enticed by the game as Soos was doing a perfect jellyfish.

“You know – the thing. The thing about us.” Ford’s gaze met hers dead on. He immediately knew what “thing” she was talking about.

He cocked a brow. “Think it’s time?”

“Don’t you? We ain’t getting any younger.” She replied. Ford glanced over at their twins, trying so hard to guess what their cousin was acting out. Now Dipper wasn’t as good as Soos. She was right in a way.

Ford sighed. “Fine. But I’ll take the lead.” He insisted. She sent him a nod as they rose with her arm wrapped around his. He cleared his throat towards them. “You guys mind if we take the boys from you for a bit?” He shared a glance with Alma. “We need to speak with them.”

Both Stanford and Stony glanced to each other. They rose. “Are we in trouble?” Stanford asked, fixing his glasses.

Alma shook her head. “Of course not, sweetie.” She lowered to his level and ran her hand down his side, stopping on his arm.

“We just feel its time to inform you about things. Elaborate so forth.” Their father added while gesturing with his hand. He rolled his hand on the second part.

“Okay.” Stanford replied.

The others all met their gaze as they knew what the talk was gonna be about. Stan rose and put his hands on their shoulders from behind. “Don’t worry much about it. They’re only doing what a responsible parent should.” He reassured them with a smile before rising back up with a crack.

They watched as the four went around the corner and disappeared. Dipper and Mabel shared a glance with each other. “Think they’ll take it well?” Melody would ask.

They all looked over at her before turning away. “I hope so.” Dipper replied. “Not like they’ve never seen what weird is.” He had seen glances of Stanford’s journal. He made it just like Ford’s. He studied that thing from cover to cover. It was obvious what Stanford liked.

-

It seemed like the woods was the place to be today. Stanford and Stony followed their parents in as they went farther in than what was expected. Even they haven’t been this far in themselves on their ventures. Ford and Alma would share a glance every once in awhile. Half of them have dreaded this day.

They stopped in a clearing among the path. Ford and Alma turned to their two sons. “There is something we’ve decided you are old enough to know now.” Alma stated. The twins shared a glance with each other.

Their father dug inside his coat, pulling out his journal 3. Stanford was surprised he had even brought it. The twins knew what it meant. Dad was about to show them something important. And possibly – dangerous.

Ford started pacing, holding his journal behind his back. “Before you two were born,” He started. “Me, your mother, your uncle and your cousins – encountered one of the most devilish things in all existence. He had manipulated me into building that stupid portal in the first place.” He paused and looked over at them. There was a deep guilt in his eyes when he approached them and knelled down with his journal now before him.

He planted a firm hand on Stanford’s shoulder and looked him directly in the eye. “You remember that page I never wanted you to read?” He felt his fingers tighten on him before offering him the journal. “I want you to do that now.”

Stanford took the journal, seeing himself in the golden hand. “B – But dad I-” He just held it there as if in limbo.

Ford put his hand up to it, pushing it gently towards him. “It’s alright, Stanford. I give you permission.”

He looked over at this brother who was waiting for him to make his move. “Well? Open it already.” Stony pushed. He didn’t seem sure he wanted to, sharing a glance between all of them.

Alma rolled her hand over Ford’s shoulder as he remained planted there. His eyes would wander her direction before he let out a deep sigh. He rose to standing, pulling Alma into him as he nuzzled her briefly. They remained locked in close as Stanford’s eyes slowly fell onto the journal again. He uneasily rolled his fingers around its spine, shutting his eyes for a moment.

Letting out a deep breath, he opened it. Stony was over his shoulder, watching him go from page to page until he landed on the right one. Bill Cipher. Do not summon at all costs – it read. On the left side of the page, was a pyramid creature with a tall top hat and noodle limbs. His eye was haunting to stare at.

“Is this – him?” Stanford asked his parents who had glanced up at a his question.

“Dudes just a floating shape.” Stony commented to his brother’s dismay. He felt his brother jab his arm into his side. “Ow.”

“Don’t be deceived by that, Stony.” Ford snapped suddenly. “Bill is highly dangerous. You can not trust him.”

The very mentioning of his name sent chills down their spines as they have never seen their father so agitated before. “Your father is right.” Alma started. “Bill has done some horrible things you can’t even imagine.”

“He isn’t going to come back, is he?” Stanford asked, his hands growing sweaty from holding the journal so tightly.

His father shook his head. “It is highly unlikely. We got rid of him a long time ago.”

“What do you mean by got rid?” Stony asked.

Ford and Alma shared a look. “Bill is dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from this point on, this is the part I have been waiting for you guys to read. Let's just say - it might get a bit hairy lol


	7. Names Bill

Alma felt that weird sensation again. But this time, it was heavier, pushing her down. She felt her knees collapse below her. She nearly pulled Ford down with her. “Alma?” He fell to his knees, putting his hands on her face as she glanced up at him.

“Mom?” Stony said concerned. He was about to run over to her, when he heard Stanford drop the journal suddenly in the dirt.

Both Stanford and Ford suddenly got a piercing sound inside their heads. They both let out a shrilling scream, gripping their heads in their hands. Stony was starting to panic, he wasn’t sure what the hell was going on. All he could do was watch his father and brother sink into the ground in pain. He took the chance to run over to his mother.

She wanted to so badly to hold her son close, but her arms just wouldn’t move. “Mom, what’s going on?” Stony spoke to her.

“I – I don’t know, Stony.” She admitted fearfully. All she knew is this sensation, they both felt it earlier too. But this time, it was much much worse as if it was – growing stronger? Suddenly, she felt her control come back to her as she instantly grabbed Stony and forcefully rose to their feet. They backed away from Ford as he was still hunched over, trying to push through the pain surging in his head.

The breeze around them started whipping faster, turning into a gusty wind. The trees started trembling its branches as a vortex formed above them. Alma was subconsciously walking them backwards as she stepped over the trench behind them. She dragged Stony down with her as they rolled down the steep lip. They landed hard on the bottom, Alma hitting her head on a rock on the way down.

It took a moment for Stony to regain where he was. His mom laid a few feet away on her stomach. “M – mom.” He mumbled. She wasn’t moving. He worked his way to her, waving the dust cloud away and coughing. He groaned towards the red hot pain shooting up his left leg. He put his hand on where it hurt, pulling away as red dripped from his hand – he was bleeding.

No time to deal with that. He pushed himself forward, falling at his mother’s side. He shook her. “Mom. Mom!” There was no reaction. He struggled to flip her over, but once he did, he noticed she was bleeding also, a rather large gash right above her eye.

Tears started welling in his eyes as he gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. He needed to find help. Anyone. So he sucked it up and forced himself to stand. It hurt to stand on his leg too long as he winched with every step he took.

He remembered his father and brother were up there. As he made his way over to the edge, he looked up towards it. “Stanford! Dad! Send help! _Mom’s hurt_!” He struggled saying the last bit, tears now rolling profusely down his face. There was no reply of any kind. What the hell was going on?

Stony stood there, struggling to keep himself standing as the pain was getting too much to handle. He was hurting all over. He had been using the edge of the trench as a crutch essentially, pressing one of his hands into it. Finally, he turned his back to it and limped his way over to his unconscious mother. He couldn’t fight it any longer as he let himself drop beside her. He sat there alone, crying himself to sleep.

-

Stony snapped awake suddenly. He heard some sort of chanting in his right ear. He glanced over beyond where he heard it. The sky above him was beyond dark, the moon and star weren’t even visible. His unconscious mother was still beside him, laying on the ground.

Being the adventurer he was, he wanted to investigate the sound. But just as he managed to get to his feet, he remembered why he was sitting in the first place. The hot burning hit him as his blood had soaked through his pants. It was fully numb now. There was no way he could walk very far on it without some sort of balance.

His eyes went up to the edge of the trench they were stuck in. He was worried about Ford and Stanford, for they’ve gone completely mute. It was like they didn’t exist. He let out a shallow, shaky breath before taking a few steps forward. He was also starving he found, his stomach hurting for some food. How long have they been down here?

“Well, looks like you’ve seen better days.” A voice said suddenly. He panicked, hearing someone talking to him. But he couldn’t see them.

“W-who are you?” He said shakily.

“ _I’m your subconscious of course_.” It joked in a ghost mocking kind of fashion. It laughed. “I’ll be honest kid, you know who I am. And I know who you are.”

Stony growled under his breath. He made his hand into a fist. “Then show yourself! Prove it!”

“That’s the thing, kid. I need your help to do that.” It replied. A spotlight suddenly appeared and aimed on a weird shaped object ahead of him in the bushes. “You see that? All I need, is you to touch it. Easy peasy.”

Stony wasn’t sure what he was looking at. He slowly made his way over to it, hesitating a few inches away. It was some sort of weird shaped rock to him. It almost looked like possible fingers? He was taught to never touch weird things, especially in dad’s case. Weird was apart of his knowledge and very being.

He reached out towards it, only to stop. “What do I get?”

The voice seemed to fall quiet as if thinking of an answer. “If you do that, I will help your mother.” It offered.

To Stony, it sounded like a pretty good deal. Actually – one that was too good. How can he pass up that? He glanced behind him towards Alma still just lying there. Confidence grew in him as he kept going. He was going to do what this voice asked. _This_ _is_ _for you, mom._

His touched it with the very tip of his fingers before letting go. The voice started laughing manically. Stony backed away, losing his balance and landing on his butt. The wind started picking up again as blue fire ignited around him in a perfect circle.

Out of thin air, a body started forming as it was black at first. It morphed into a triangular shape, growing legs and arms out of it, one big eye would open in the middle. It continued to laugh until a bright yellow filled it. It snapped its fingers together as a tall top hat appeared beside it. It picked it up and let it float onto its top point.

“I see why you’re related to Fordsie now.” It mocked. “You’re both just as gullible.” It flicked his nose. “Well hiya, Stony. Names Bill.”


	8. Fault is to Blame

“You are real.” Stony said in disbelief. He just realized what he had done. Dad was right. He is a manipulator. And he fell for it.

“Aw kid, why the face?” He snapped his fingers. Alma gasped behind them.

“Mom?” Stony said, turning the way his mother was. She pressed her fingers up to her head, finding red covering them after looking at them.

She glanced over towards Stony and – Bill? But how? She shakily got to her feet, as Stony did the same. He moved as quickly as he could towards her. She noticed he was limping pretty good.

Her hands started feeling around him once he was in front of her. She stopped on his cheeks, tears starting to roll down his face onto her hands. “Are you alright? You’re limping.”

He nodded before letting out a wet sob. Alma instantly pulled him into her. She let him drench her coat, she didn’t care. Her eyes went over to Bill, who was just casually hovering there. She was going to kill him.

Alma let go of Stony, he’d get behind her as she took a few steps. “How dare you use a ten year old boy, Bill.” She snapped towards him. Stony had only ever heard that tone when he was in trouble.

“Can’t deny a good deal, Cupcake.” Bill replied.

“Go to hell.” She said bitterly.

Bill just laughed. “Been there, done that cause of _you damn Pines!_ ” He grew nearly double his size, turning red as he glared at them. Stony had never seen anything able to do that. It was quite terrifying actually, pressing his face into her leg.

“What’s it gonna be this time, huh?” Alma asked with a smug look.

“Not sure yet. I was thinking of throwing something new possibly.” He gestured his hand like a teeter. He disappeared before reappearing behind them. Stony tired to not look. “But I can sure thank this one.” He pointed towards him. Bill took notice that he was freaking him out. “Aw. Are you scared of me, kid?”

Alma quickly pulled him away. “Leave him alone. Hell, leave us all alone.” She sneered.

“Hey, if I could get out of this popsicle stand, I would.” Bill said.

That was right. Bill couldn’t leave without breaking the barrier created by the Weirdness Magnetism. Ford had studied it when he first arrived in Gravity Falls. He still isn’t sure why it exists. It just does. And it is what keeps all the weird inside.

She scoffed. “Now ain’t that too bad. So what now?”

“Now? Now I do what I meant to do back in 2012.” He replied, snapping his fingers and disappearing.

Stony couldn’t believe what just happened. And he also knew he screwed up. Alma turned towards him, only to receive the cold shoulder. “Honey, what’s wrong?”

He didn’t want to admit what he did. He didn’t know. He didn’t mean to. It just – happened. Stony let out a sniff before gazing up at his mother. “It is my fault.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will happily admit that I do enjoy writing Bill. It will be interesting to see where it goes from here


	9. How Fear Grows Everyday

Somehow and someway, Alma and Stony made it back to the Shack. It was a long trek with Stony’s messed up leg and Alma’s head all fuzzy, but they managed. Upon enter, Alma instinctively clicked the light switch. Nothing happened. She tried it again. Same results.

It was pretty damn dark as they couldn’t quite see a few feet in front of them. Wasn’t helping that the moon and stars were nearly nonexistent outside. “Guys?” Alma called out. They stood there in the doorway, not receiving a response. Stony groaned his way in as he listened too.

“What is going on?” Alma mumbled to herself. They didn’t even find Ford or Stanford when they managed to climb out of the trench. Honestly, they were expecting them to have made it back here by now. But where were the others? When they left earlier, they all were hanging out in the living room.

“I don’t like this, mom.” Stony said, his limp foot falling heavily on the floorboards.

“You and I both, sweetie.” She started feeling around for some sort of light. “Stick with me. We need to see if we can find a flashlight or something of the sort.” He nodded, or at least she thought he did as he kept up behind her.

They hugged the walls, trying not to knock anything over. But it was a challenge for poor Stony hence he couldn’t really use his leg well at the moment. Alma found the knob for her and Ford’s room out of pure luck it seemed. She knew there was a flashlight in one of the side tables. She quickly made her way inside, digging in the drawers with rattles and clanks. Once she found it, she beamed it towards Stony who turned away blinded.

“Ugh. Mom.” He said with an outstretched hand.

“Sorry sweetie.” She apologized. She would tap the edge of the bed. “Sit down. Let’s take a look at that leg.”

He obliged, taking a seat. Alma pulled out the med kit from the desk. She picked through what was inside, finding there was no bandages so to speak. “Damn.” She whispered to herself. She was going to have to improvise.

She turned towards the closet, pulling out an old ratty t-shirt of hers. She started tearing it apart which startled Stony. With the antiseptic in hand and the pieces of the t-shirt, she returned to her son. He watched her carefully. Gently, her fingers started pressing around it as Stony clutched one of the pillows. She couldn’t really see much beside the old, crusted blood lining his pants.

“We’re gonna have to pull your pant leg up.” She insisted to his dismay. She placed the flashlight on the side table beside her and carefully started pulling it up. Stony was flinching the whole time, letting out groans of pain after another. Honestly, every mother was afraid to see how bad their child’s wound was. Alma was no different.

She took the flashlight off the table once his pant leg was up to his knee. There was a pretty deep gash running up his leg. It was also purple and blue in bruises. She started poking around it, noticing how Stony was reacting when she did. It didn’t feel broken, but it possibly could be twisted.

“You might have twisted it, honey. But nothing stitches and a bandage could help with.” Stony seemed thankful. At least his leg didn’t need to be cut off. She proceeded to treating it with some antiseptic and dressing it with the t-shirt strips. “Better?” She asked to her red faced son from the crying in pain he’s been doing.

He nodded slowly, wiping at his face. He squeezed the pillow close. “Mom.” He started, her back to him as she was putting everything away.

“Yes, Stony?” She replied with a glance.

Stony let out a hard sniff. “Do you think Bill got the others?”

Alma stopped what she was doing, clenching her hands. What if Bill did have them? He could be doing anything to them. The worst started rolling through her mind. This family may have pissed him off, but they didn’t deserve what bestowed them. She isn’t even blood related, yet she cares too much for it to be almost haunting.

She met Stony’s gaze, who was still sitting at the edge of the bed with his newly bandaged leg dangling over it. She took a seat beside him as he dropped his head on her shoulder. “We can’t think that, Stony.” She simply said. “We can’t lose hope.”

Stony frowned. “Are we going to find them?” He lifted his head back up to look at her.

Alma smiled softly. “We will.”

-

They must of dozed off eventually the night before as Alma found her arms wrapped around Stony, both of them lying across the bed. She glanced around the room, finding nothing has changed. The med kit was still sitting open on the desk across from them. She must of never put it completely away. Stony stirred in her arms as he glanced up at her and rubbed his eye.

“Did we fall asleep?” He asked as they both sat back up.

Alma was about to reply, when she noticed movement in the hallway through the small crack under the door. She quickly shushed him as they lowered themselves down onto the floor. On all fours, they quietly made their way to it. Alma put her ear up to it, seeing if she could catch anything. She did hear something. It sounded like some low talking coming from the gift shop area.

They shared a glance with each other. “What are we going to do?” Stony whispered to his mother. She glanced back at him, with an unreadable look.

“We only have a few options.” She replied. They could either try to sneak past whoever the hell was inside right now or they could try going out the window to their left. It would be a tight squeeze though for her, but she could manage. “Let’s risk it.”

Stony nodded in understanding as a confident expression showed itself. Very carefully and quietly, they opened the door, sliding their way out and kept their side to the wall. Stony never imagined he’d have to use his ultra ninja skills for a change. Actually he didn’t have any, he just pretended he was one. The voice got louder as they approached the employee door.

“What the hell are we going to do? We can’t find Ford, Alma or Stony.” They both hesitated there as they knew that voice. It was gruff but with a hint of worry.

“That sounds like Uncle Stan.” Stony whispered over. There was a decent sized gap underneath the door for it was kind of styled like a saloon door. He could easily get down on his belly and see who was there. And that is what he did.

“Is it?” She asked as he squinted.

“We’ll find them, Grunkle Stan. They couldn’t of gotten far.” He heard the reassuring tone of Dipper close by. There was too many shoes moving around at once that he couldn’t really tell. None of them were his dad’s boots though.

Alma had heard a noise behind them, as she turned to investigate, she found herself looking directly into a face. On instinct, she armed herself with the flashlight and hit them on the head with it. “Ow. What’s the big idea?” A very high pitched, squeaky voice said. She shined the beam towards them. They used their hand shield the sudden brightness as their eyes dilated.

“Mabel?” Alma said, Stony crawling away from the crack in the door and sitting back up.

Her arms would suddenly go around her, squeezing hard. “Have you guys been here the whole time? We’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Mabel snapped. She let go, smiling towards her younger cousin.

“That’s funny, cause we’ve been looking for you guys too.” Alma replied. The door before them suddenly swung open, Dipper and Stan stood there bewildered.

“Alma, Stony. You’re alright.” Stan didn’t hesitate to fling himself towards them, falling to his knees and grabbing them both in a tease squeeze. Alma had never seen Stan so worried before about her. This was something new. But she knew he cared, just never really showed such.

Stanford was peeking behind Dipper when Alma glanced over toward him. Dipper had smiled toward her, but her son – was acting a bit odd. “Stanford. I see you hiding behind your cousin. Come here, sweetie.” Her mother’s instinct was kicking in. She just wanted to hold her special boy. She was welcoming him with open arms, but he wouldn’t budge from Dipper’s side.

Dipper took a few steps around him, pushing him forward. “You can’t hide forever.” His cousin said softly. “I learned that the hard way.” He glanced over towards the rest of the group as Alma and Stony stopped in front of them.

“But – how do I know?” Stanford asked, rubbing nervously at his hand. Dipper forced him to turn and look at them.

“You tell me.” He said. It felt like Stanford was examining them closely as his eyes were digging into them. Alma still wasn’t sure what was going on. Something must of happened when they ended up in the trench that had a lasting effect on him. She might have to ask him later about it.

“What’s up with you?” Stony asked. There was a hint of desperation in his voice. “It’s me bro. You know it is.”

“We know who you saw, Stanford.” Alma added to everyone’s surprise. Stan had turned towards them with a cocked brow. Mabel and Dipper both had a sharp realization.

“So it is true.” Dipper mumbled. He glanced over to Stanford who was still standing there, slowly inching closer to his mother and brother.

Stanford had stopped to look over at his cousin. The realization disappeared as he gave firm nod. Stan was still standing beside them, looking pretty stoic at the moment. Stanford was at Alma’s feet now. Stony let out a sigh, trying to hold back the guilt he was trying so desperately to hide. He also wasn’t sure why his brother didn’t give him a hug.

Alma lowered herself to Stanford’s level, looking him directly in the eyes. He was having a hard time looking back. She would firmly grasp his arm. “Stanford. Look at me.” His eyes slowly turned towards her, tears starting to well up in the corners. Her face was full of concern. “I promise you, we are who we appear to be. I don’t know what he did to you or what you’ve seen. But you got to trust us.” He sniffed. “I love you, Stanford.”

She carefully put her hand on his cheek as the tears started flowing. Stan had to turn away. He didn’t like when the kids cried. She’d use her thumb and flick a tear away as he forced himself into her. “I – I love you too – Mom.”

Dipper and Mabel smiled softly to one another, then back at them. They were glad that he saw her finally. She didn’t need to feel bad though. He reacted the same way to them just hours before. Dipper found himself frowning, turning towards the gift shop door. Grunkle Ford was still missing.


	10. Just Got to Have Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a short chapter for ya today

It had been two days since the incident with Bill. Stanford seemed to be back to normal, for he was rather paranoid for awhile. Alma still wanted to get to the bottom of why he acted that way for so long. The whole family was trying to get him to spill what happened. But he’d rather change the subject. That is – until that night.

Alma had let the twins stay up to watch some B rated zombie flick in her room. She knew Stanford liked these nights. But it didn’t feel exactly right, there was a void next to her when she looked over. Usually, Stanford would be wedged between her and Ford while Stony laid at their feet with the popcorn bowl. But they took both sides of Alma instead, pulling themselves under the sheets with her.

They haven’t left her side since everything went down. They were afraid. And Alma knew they were. She also didn’t blame them for being so. They’d probably sleep with her again tonight.

“Mom?” She heard from Stanford. Her eyes went over to him.

“Mm?” She hummed.

“Do you think dad will come back?” Alma frowned. She honestly didn’t know if he was going to. She glanced over to the photo of them sitting on the side table beside them. It was from a few summers ago at the lake, Forth of July if she remembered correctly. There was a big gathering where they’d shoot off the fireworks over the lake. Stan and Mabel were with them that year.

She sighed and turned back to Stanford. “I’m not sure. But all we can do is hope he will.” He seemed – disappointed by that answer as his attention returned to the screen.

It was a long night for everyone it seemed. Stan was feeling the same way. He got him back and just when life was getting good, he disappears again. He had to admit though, at least it wasn’t his fault this time and no portal was involved. But yet again, there would be no Alma and no nephews if he hadn’t screwed up. Isn’t that puzzling.

Stan sat quietly on the sofa, staring at the photo of him and Ford when they were younger. He sighed and stared out towards the empty space before him. “Where the hell are you, sixer?” He said to himself. He leaned on his arm as he rubbed his temple.

Mabel and Dipper were upstairs, using the twins bed while they went through whatever was going on with them. It was like old times. They had tried not to move anything that belonged to the twins. But Dipper couldn’t help himself in looking through Stanford’s journal. It was liking looking through Ford’s journals for the first time all over again. But he knew about it and who it belonged to this time.

“Dipper.” He heard Mabel say across from him.

He glanced over at his sister, before returning to flipping pages. “Yeah, Mabel?”

Mabel turned herself onto her back and looked up at the rafters. “Did you ever think we’d come back here?”

His full attention went to her. “You serious?” He scoffed. “We were due to come back. Mean, this place – its apart of our lives. We can’t change that.”

Mabel agreed from what he could tell. “But, did you expect it to be like this?” She flipped over and faced him. “Mean with like Grunkle Ford going missing and all that.”

Dipper placed Stanford’s journal back on the table beside him. “I don’t think any of us were expecting it. It just sort of happened.” He kept thinking about what Stanford had mentioned earlier. But he still didn’t tell him the whole story.

Mabel sighed, turning her back to him. “Goodnight, Dipper.” She said to him.

Dipper reached for the lamp beside him, clicking it off. “Night, Mabel.”


	11. A Close Encounter

Didn’t take long for the Shack to fall quiet. Only the occasional moan from the wood settling could be heard. Both Stan and Alma had dreams of Ford. But Stan awoke with a cold sweat dripping down his brow. That’s when he heard the door slowly creak open just around the corner. He barely had enough time to catch his breath when he pulled out his baseball bat from behind him.

He honestly was expecting it to just be the wind opening it. But once he made his way over, there was a tall figure standing there in the dark. On instinct, he swung his bat towards the intruder. But the intruder was a clever one for they had grabbed the bat just in time, yanking it out of his hand and throwing it off to the side. The hollowness of the wood hitting more wood echoed down the hall. Alma and the boys getting startled towards the sound.

“What was that?” Stanford asked, pulling the blanket closer to him. Alma instantly got to her feet. The boys were about to follow until she put her hand up.

“Shh, you two stay put. I’ll go see what is going on.” She whispered towards them as they gave a nod. She quickly made her way down the hallway towards Stan fighting someone off in the dark.

Punches were being thrown by this point. Stan got knocked down on his ass before lunging towards them. He plowed them over and shoved them onto the floor hard, pinning them between his legs. He was breathing heavily, his fist ready to strike. He grabbed them around their collar and held them up to his face close.

“Who are you?” Stan ordered, shaking them. He was about to release his fist when he felt the familiarity of the extra finger wrap around his arm holding them up. “No. It – can’t be.” He stumbled on his words as Alma flicked the switch on, both of them flinching towards the sudden brightness.

Stan forced himself to drop them. Ford lied on the floor, his coat was filthy along with the rest of him and his hair a wild mess. Both Alma and Stan were shell shocked. They both went pale as if they had seen a ghost. They stared at each other for a moment before Stan offered his hand to him.

He obliged, taking it as Stan lifted him up and just pulled him in. “It’s nice seeing you too, Stan.” Ford commented. Stan didn’t really want to let go. Ford literally had to pry his hands off him.

Alma stood in the doorway still, an unreadable look on her face. As he approached her for a hug, she slapped him. Stan’s eyes grew seeing her do such a thing. She was pissed.

“How _dare you,_ leave your children. They’ve been talking like they’d never see you again. And yet – _here you are_.” She spat enraged. Ford’s face dramatically altered from a soft smile to a downright disgrace. He tempted to take her hand as she pulled it away. She crossed her arms and turned away from him.

“Alma, I’m -” It was like something snapped inside of him as his eyes dilated suddenly. He picked up Stan’s bat, stoking its finish in his hand. A devilish smile curled up on his lips as he chuckled to himself. Stan stared backing away, only for his brother to follow a few steps behind.

Alma had glanced over at some point, watching as Ford was creepily stalking his brother. Once he stopped in the living room, so did he. “What is with you?” Stan asked, his leg hitting the coffee table as they went deeper in.

The shadows were causing Ford’s face to be covered so it was hard to tell what his expression was. He paused after Stan’s question. “What do you mean? I’m just _peachy_.” He replied.

The sound of Alma’s gun being removed from the holster, caused Ford to act upon it. He flipped around quickly and with no physical contact, he forced her up against the wall. Her gun was magically in his hand now. She grunted towards the force holding her down. Ford proceeded to put her gun on the floor and smash it under his foot. It started shattering into pieces.

Stan quickly grabbed what he could and just as Ford turned, he smacked him with it. Blood coated the edge as he dropped it at his side. His brother was leaning over on the TV, his hand over his face as blood started dripping down onto the screen. He rose instantly and with one swing of the bat, knocked Stan out cold. Ford grunted and swore under his breath.

“Fucking stupid, Stanley. You never were that smart.” He kind of teetered on his feet, still clutching a hand on his face. Alma had a sickening feeling in her gut. It was not her husband – she knew that the moment he said peachy. He never says peachy.

Ford was before her now as she felt herself tense up with anger. He noticed this, scoffing towards it. “I know who you are – Bill.” His name rolled off her tongue like some saint.

He just chuckled, pressing his bloody hand into the wall beside her. He eerily grinned up at him, his eyes flashing yellow. “You never cease to amaze me – cupcake.”

-

“What are you going to do with me?” Alma asked. She looked directly into his demonic eyes as they flashed away back to Ford’s. There was a cut made by Stan’s attempt right above his right eye. It started streaking red down his face in trickles. He did a quick snap and it healed right up.

He just laughed, pushing himself off the wall. “You already know what I’m gonna do.” He was using Ford’s voice, which made her cringe in a way. But that was probably apart of the plan, he’ll easily entice the others that way. So far, only her and Stan knew.

“At least tell me that Ford is alive.” Alma insisted.

“Oh he’s in here.” He replied. “I can’t let my host die, now can I? Especially when I need him.”

“How’d you manage though with the medal plate?” She remembered when the Oracle had inserted it into his head. He had asked her to stay around during his recovery, just to keep him company. Today, it was the reason he couldn’t get an MRI, for it’d probably slowly kill him for being exposed to the rays. Some gift that has been.

He picked up the bat, sliding it down in his hand. “I found a way.” He simply replied. What did that mean? Just the way he said it, it sounded fishy. He smiled softly to himself before dropping the bat at his side. She glanced over him towards Stan, who was still knocked unconscious on the living room floor.

“You know, I do enjoy our conversations.” He said slyly through a smile. “I always knew you’d prove yourself.” Alma just clenched her teeth, holding back what she really wanted to say to his face. Honestly though, there wasn’t much she could do. She hated to admit it but – Bill has won this time. And it didn’t seem like the tables were going to turn anytime soon.

He started to wander away. “Now if you’d excuse me, I have some kiddos to find.”

“Oh no you don’t.” Alma’s instinct kicked in as she got to her feet and lunged at him. He knew she was going to try something as he flicked her away with a single finger. She flew out the door, which knocked the air right out of her when she landed hard in the dirt.

Stanford and Stony heard their mother’s agonizing yelp as they hopped into action. They ran out the door and into the backyard. What they saw, left them both speechless. Dad was standing before them with their mom lying on the ground. She barely lifted her head up when Ford’s eyes rolled over towards them.

“Stanford. Stony.” Bill put his Ford act on. He was hoping to lure them in. Little did they know though, it was all just an illusion – a big old trick. Bill was full of them. He lowered himself to their level, outstretching his arms.

Stony was about to fall for it when he turned back to see Stanford was glued to his spot. “Stanford?” He turned back to his brother. He watched as he shook his head and took a few steps back.

“No. No.” He started mumbling under his breath. He grabbed his head tightly as he started crying profusely. “That’s not dad, Stony.” Stanford managed to say, heavy and wet. His paranoia was slowly setting in again as he started unevenly breathing. He was on the edge of having a panic attack.

“I – I don’t understand.” Stony replied, stopping in his tracks. He glanced over at his father who was still knee deep in the dirt. But his brother’s panic was growing heavily on him as he ran back over and hugged him tightly. He lowered them into the dirt below, Stanford holding onto Stony’s arm for dear life. “Calm down. It’s okay bro.” Stony spoke softly.

Ford would rise to his feet. He could feel Alma stir behind him as he hovered over her. She rubbed her sore side before meeting his yellow gaze. “Guess I’m doing this the hard way.” She heard him mumble as her energy suddenly depleted from her. It was like he was sucking her dry for she couldn’t even lift herself up anymore.

“It was – you.” She sneered, her breathing coming out forced. A smile grew across his face toward her realization.

He lowered himself, placing two of his fingers on her forehead as she felt a surge pass through her. He had watched her eyes roll into the back of her head and her body collapse. Her hair was covering her face as he gently stroked it back. She was out cold. His attention returned back to the twins, Stony gasping and clenching his teeth in rage.

His brother was right. It wasn’t their father. He couldn’t just make their mother pass out with one touch. He was human. But that Ford – the one standing before them – was something else.

He started moving his brother away once Ford rose back up. Surprisingly, he didn’t come at them. He instead stood there as the wind started to grow in strength around them. It teased at their hair and Ford’s long coat as it howled around the Shack. The dark clouds were starting to swirl above them as thunder echoed in the distance.

His father started to manically laugh to himself with a devilish grin glued on his face. “You know how long I have waited for this?” He spoke, it sounded like his father which made Stony cringe. He knew now though that it was someone else, using his voice and body.

His eyes revealed themselves as they were yellow. It was him. It was that triangle guy from the trench. He was possessing their father!

“Screw you!” Stony suddenly blurted out towards him. “I’m – I’m not afraid of you.” He clutched Stanford harder as he was shaking uncontrollably in his arms now.

“ _Oh_ Stony. I know you are.” Ford replied. He gestured with his hand, using his force to lift unconscious Alma off the ground. He then snapped with his free hand as a rip opened up behind him. His attention went back to Stony. “See ya around, kid.” And with that, he took a step back and disappeared with Alma.

Stony tried to fight back the tears as he glanced down at Stanford. There was nothing he could do. He gripped his brother’s arms tightly as he let out a distraught cry. The waterworks started as he sobbed. The door behind them flung open as Dipper and Stan appeared. Dipper quickly dropped down next to them.

Stan grunted towards the pounding in his head before joining them. He leaned over them both, Stony’s eyes bloodshot when he looked up. “Where’s your dad?” He asked while placing a hand on his arm. He had glanced down to see Stanford pale. Dipper immediately scooped him up from his brother and held him close while rubbing circles into his back.

Stony wiped away his tears with his hand before sniffing. He finally met his uncle eye to eye. “He took her.” He said, still sounding watery.

“Who did?” Dipper asked.

“Bill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, shit is going down now. But you'll have to keep reading to know how it ends ;)


	12. You Want to Talk About it?

“Bill’s in Grunkle Ford. What the hell are we going to do? He’s gonna destroy the world.” Dipper was pacing back and forth in the living room while the others watched. He stopped at the window, watching as the weather got relatively worse outside.

“How about the memory gun?” Mabel suggested.

Dipper looked back at her. “He’s got that plate in his head, remember?” He pointed toward his own head as a reference.

“Oh. Right.” She replied, returning back to thinking mode. She was scrunching up her face pretty good if that’s where she was.

“What about the journals dudes?” Soos suggested. “Maybe he has something in there.”

“Soos, your a genius.” Dipper snapped. “He does have that incantation for entering the mindscape. We could try something like that.” He dug them out of Ford and Alma’s bag that was by their door and returned to them.

“But how the heck are we suppose to hold down a hundred and ten pounded man of muscle?” His sister commented. Dipper glanced around the room, as if hoping to find something before lining the journal’s down on the card table.

“She also makes a good point.” Soos said.

“Let’s deal with one thing at a time.” Dipper replied.

He would start opening journal 3 up, skimming through the pages. Mabel would join him, picking one of others and skimming through it herself. Soos watched from the sidelines. They spent at least an hour running their hands through the pages. Dipper marked the incantation one with its ribbon and continued the search.

They didn’t fine much else that could help. There was a certain degree that the journals were useful. Most of it being the things they see just wandering around. It was smart of Ford to keep it as his notes though. Research or not, it stays in the family from now on.

-

Stan and Stony had stayed by Stanford’s side since the mishap earlier. Stan had carried him in and put him on his bed. It wasn’t uncommon for him to have panic attacks. Ford and Alma have both took note that he did. He has since he was four. Gladly, the family knew what to do if he did have one. But this was the first one he’s had since arriving.

He passed out for this one, which means it was a pretty severe one. But who blamed him? He watched something horrifying happen in front of him. Stony had a bad feeling he’d have one again in the near future. He always did better when mom held him for a bit, but she wasn’t here this time. Who really knew where she was.

Stanford stirred while Stony was staring at him. He rose up, finding his brother and uncle at his bedside. “You okay?” Stony asked with concern.

He rubbed at his face before glancing over at him. “I think so.” Stanford replied to his relief. He reached out towards the table, grabbing his glasses sitting atop his journal. He slid them on, blinking a couple times before smiling softly. “Thanks guys.”

Stanford pulled his legs in as Stan sat down on the edge of the bed. He put his hand on his legs, his eyes would glance up at him. “Want to – talk it out I guess.” He wasn’t sure how to really describe what he was trying to get at.

Stony playfully punched Stan in the arm. “Nice try, old man. Doubt he’ll want to.” Stan just chuckled, his attention turning back to his other nephew.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Stanford replied. He started playing with a string on his blanket. Didn’t seem like he really wanted to though.

“Alright well, I tried.” Stan said, rising up from the bed. He ruffled both of their hair. “Know where I’ll be. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He pointed between them before heading downstairs.

Stony frowned toward his brother. “You – want to tell me?” Stanford met his gaze, only to turn away again. They fell quiet for a bit.

“I’m worried about mom.” He replied a few second later, surprising Stony.

“Same here.” Stony said, plopping on his bed. “And dad.” He admitted.

Stanford sighed and pulled his journal off the table. “Yeah – dad.” He opened it to a fresh page and started jotting stuff down. He wanted to keep notes on how Bill acted in a human host. Maybe, just maybe, he’d find a kink somewhere. Whatever was going to come next though – it was going to be probably the greatest challenge of their ten years.


	13. Finding Ford

It felt like she had been out for hours when Alma awoke. She wasn’t sure where she was or how she got there. She rose to her feet, finding herself surrounded by a dark void. Something inside of her kept telling her to move forward. She wasn’t sure if she should follow such a feeling. But it ended up getting her somewhere.

There was a weird world she made her way in. A broken swing set swayed in the wind. She walked past an old boat with a gaping hole in the front. There was something written on the side, but it was rubbed off by what seemed to have been fingers. It would abruptly change when she got deeper in. Eventually, she found herself standing outside the Mystery Shack – well _before_ it was the Mystery Shack.

The place was just a legit shack. She walked up to the front door, getting a weird feeling she was being watched. She paused to glance around. There wasn’t much to see beside black outside the spot the shack stood. She’d just shook the feeling before entering the shack. For some reason, she was back at the swing set. But this time, it was fixed.

Confused, she turned around to find the shack door was gone. It had disappeared from existence all together. What the hell was this place? Why was it always changing? That’s when she heard the slight squeak of the swing behind her. She prepared herself, hovering over her gun at her side as she slowly turned.

“Your gun is useless here.” She heard a deep voice say. She recognized that voice. There was only one person she knew it’d belong to. And they’ve been through literal hell with each other. She completely turned, hearing the swing stop completely.

Ford sat there on the swing, a small smile forming. “Ford.” Alma’s voice cracked when she said his name. Tears started to well up in her eyes for this was the authentic Ford. She could tell by the way he looked at her. Being married to someone for many years would do that to a person.

He rose off the swing, taking the few steps towards her. His hand instantly went to her cheek as she let her own hand go over his. “I’ve missed you.” He said softly towards her. She couldn’t keep her tears away any longer, one trickled its way down.

“You’ve been gone for almost a week.” She stated. “What happened?” He wiped one of her tears away. He stepped away, gazing deeply into her emerald eyes.

“Bill is what happened.” He started, walking back over to the swing and taking a seat again. She joined him on the other swing. “Damn bastard was up to his old tricks. He threatened to kill Stanford.”

“What?” Alma replied in fear. “Why?”

“He knows what he’s capable of. Seeing that he shares my gene pool.” He looked down at his six fingered hand, clutching it into a fist. “And my curse.” Alma put her hand on his fist.

He looked up at her. “It’s not a curse. You were just made differently. And it wasn’t your fault that Stanford got it too.”

He flew up suddenly from the swing. “But _it is_ my fault he has it.” He gestured towards himself with his hands. “My one rare genetic anomaly – is the reason our son has an extra finger.” He turned away with shame on his face. “I was hoping he wouldn’t be like me when I was his age.”

Alma rose from her swing, wrapping her arms around his waist as she planted her warm body onto his back. “Still doesn’t make you a bad father. Genetics is to blame. And the doctor said what? That there was an eighteen percent chance? Who cares.”

He stroked her hands before taking them into his and flipping around. “I guess your right.” He simply replied, his eyes returning to her.

“Then what happened? Bill is possessing you right now. I thought it wasn’t possible.” She changed the subject, returning back to what was at hand.

Ford squeezed her hands before continuing. “Stanford was the reason. Even with the metal plate, it wasn’t guaranteed I’d be able to block him out complete.”

“Bill told me that he found a way to get around it.” Alma admitted.

“But how can he possibly?” He wondered, trying to think of a logical explanation.

She just shook her head. “I don’t know. He never said.” She let go of his hands and walked a few steps. “He weakened me, drained me pretty much. And now I’m here.”

“Well I can at least answer one question for you.” Ford replied. “Your in my mindscape right now.”

“But why would he put us together?” Ford started pacing around, only to stop suddenly. He had a eureka moment like he usually does.

“Of course.” He snapped. “Cause its easier to control two of us on the same plane of existence. He’s in my physical body, so he already had me under wraps.”

“What’s that mean for me though?” She asked. Ford already knew the answer to that one as well. For he had Bill inside him before. He saw what he had to do.

“Needless to say, he’s most likely using you as an energy cipher. He’ll have to switch to me once he runs out of options.” Ford said. “This is why I was so exhausted when he originally possessed me.”

“What happens if he doesn’t?”

Ford’s eyes read it all. “I’ll implode.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, so I know I haven't really been concentrating on Ford and Alma as much as the last fic, which is what makes this one different. But this is why I wrote this part, just cause I know you guys enjoyed how they were together.


	14. The Summoning

They gathered around the summon circle in an open area in the woods. Soos and Melody had offered to watch the Shack while they were gone. Stanford and Stony had never been in a summoning before. They had a bad feeling about this. But they had to get Ford back, not just for their sake, but possibly the world.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Stan asked as Dipper went around and lit all the candles.

“This is the easiest way to get Bill to show up.” His great nephew replied. He glanced up at him, the shadows creeping around his face. “Why? You got a better idea?”

Stan just sighed, biting his lip and crossing his arms. “I guess not.” Dipper gave a quick nod before standing up. He pulled out a photo of himself crossed out with a red X and put it in the middle of the circle.

After stepping out, he pulled out journal 2 and read the incantation. After his eyes turned blue suddenly, going into a weird trance, he snapped out of it. The world lost all its color and time slowed. Usually at this point, Bill would show himself coming into reality, but he didn’t need to do that this time. They all took a step back and glanced around.

“Did it not work?” Mabel asked.

Dipper started re-skimming the page. “Pretty sure I said it right.”

Suddenly the candles would blow out, causing everyone to freeze where they stood. Stanford and Stony grabbed each other, scared. Up ahead them a ways, they heard the manically laughter of Bill. They all glanced up, seeing Ford standing there with his eyes glowing yellow. They snapped back to normal as he approached them with his coat being tugged in the breeze.

“Well, well, well. Ain’t this a party.” He said in Ford’s voice as he paused at the edge of the circle.

“Give us our Grunkle back, Bill!” Dipper snapped angrily.

Bill just scoffed. “You mean this old thing? I don’t think so.”

“Thought you could destroy the world in him?” Mabel reminded him.

“Oh I can. I was just working up to that point. I wanted to see what you idiots did first.” He replied smug. Dipper growled between his teeth. Bill only laughed at his growing frustration.

“Then fight us for him.” Stan snapped, revealing his golden knuckles.

“Aw Stanley. You’re so cute.” He replied. “By the way, how’s the head?” Stan immediately started rubbing at his sore forehead only to narrow his eyes towards him.

“You tried to kill me.” He sneered.

Bill just shrugged. “Not my fault you were at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Oh, I’m gonna kill you dead this time.” Stan threatened, about to lunge at him when Dipper held him back.

“Grunkle Stan don’t.” Dipper said, trying to force him back. He pushed him back, only to get a dirty look from him. “We’re trying to save Ford, remember? You’re gonna hurt him, not Bill.” Stan just pushed him off and let out a frustrated groan while pacing a bit.

“Apparently this old meat suit is good for insurance.” Bill smirked. “But Pine Tree is right. Shouldn’t get too hasty in damaging the goods.”

Dipper watched his Grunkle angrily pace around before turning back to his possessed Grunkle. “Then what will it take, Bill?”

“Pine Tree, if your uncle wants to fight then I’ll be happy to. But whatever you do, it won’t change the fact that I’m going to rip you all apart – limb by limb.” He took a steps closer to them before stopping.

This is the moment they were waiting for. Stanford and Stony readied themselves in the tree above them. They had climbed up it and had an enchanted chain ready to go in their hands. All they had to wait for was Dipper’s signal. They shared a glance at each other before nodding confidently.

“Now guys!” They heard the signal from their cousin. Instantly, they both landed on Ford, knocking him down as Stan and Dipper quickly got the chain around him.

“What? What the hell is this? Pine Tree!” Bill growled under his new restrains as they backed away and Mabel snapped a lock on.

“Now who’s the tricked one?” Mabel joked while teasing the key in front of him.

Bill struggled under the chain. It was enchanted by some unicorn hair from the way it was burning on him. His eyes flashed yellow as he clenched his teeth together. “You – you idiots think this will hold me forever?” He chuckled under his breath. “Well you’d be wrong.”

Dipper approached Bill with the journal 3 in his hand.“No we don’t. But it gives us the time we need.” He went to the page where the ribbon was marked and started reading the into the mind incantation. All put their hands on Ford somewhere as a power surged through them.

“If that’s how it’s gonna be, then I’ll be waiting.” Bill’s voice echoed as they entered the mindscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, so I did finish this fic last night, so I'm just going to post the rest of it now. So sorry if you get spammed with updates! I did rush this ending a little bit, but hopefully it still has its charm :)


	15. Inside the Mindscape

The mindscape was a weird place. It not only contained a person’s dreams, but also their nightmares, fears and memories. Dipper and Mabel had been inside Stan’s mindscape before, so they weren’t expecting it to be much different from Ford’s. But everyones was different. And Ford’s was clean and organized.

They stood at the edge of the world it felt like. Upon walking farther in, they found themselves looking at the Mystery Shack, but without its signs and no refunds. It was kind of strange seeing it in black and white. Dipper and Mabel remembered that Stan’s memories were held inside his version of the Shack. Was Ford’s too?

“Whoa, is this what you guys saw inside my head?” Stan asked, looking around. He noticed the swing set off to the side. He walked over to it, putting a hand on one of the seats. “So you do remember the good ol’ days, Sixer.” He whispered as he reminded himself.

Stanford and Stony approached him as sat down on the wooden plank. He rolled his hands up and down the rope. Stanford took the seat beside him, starting to push himself. Their uncle watched as a smile grew across his face. He’d then give Stony a turn.

“Me and your dad use to hang out on this swing set.” Stan reminisced. Stanford turned his attention on him, adjusting his glasses before smiling softly.

“Really? That’s cool.” Stony replied, going around once more before slamming his feet into the ground until he stopped.

Stan chuckled to himself. “You two remind me of us when we were your age.” He looked up at the empty sky with a smirk.

“That why you guys went on that trip?” Stanford asked with a tilt of his head. “Before we were born I mean.”

Stan nodded. “In a way, yeah. Really, your dad wanted to reconnect and live out our dream of adventuring to far away lands.” He scoffed. “We were so clueless back then. Who knew we managed to do it.”

“I think it’d be cool to go on an adventure.” Stony said, looking over at his brother. “Maybe we should too.”

Stanford smiled. “Yeah, we totally should.” He punched his brother playfully.

Their uncle knew they’d make great adventurers. He would get to his feet and look over at them. “Alright, enough memory time. We got to find your dad.” He started away, them following him a second later.

Dipper and Mabel came out of the Shack. “Did you find anything?” Stan said to them as they approached. They both shook their heads.

“No. I don’t think we’re going to find him here.” Dipper said with a finger on his chin as if thinking. “Bill has to be keeping tabs on him. He can’t have him suddenly taking control.”

They looked around as if finding a possible place or way to go. But they weren’t alone of course. “Welcome to the mindscape, Pines.” That dreaded loud voice said. Bill appeared before them in his notorious yellow triangle shape.

“Now what?” Stan said with a groan.

“If you are looking for your uncle, I have him and Alma locked away elsewhere.” He said as if mocking them.

“Wait, Alma’s here too?” Mabel said surprised.

Bill nodded. “I could keep my eye on her a lot better in here, rather than outside.”

“So you are sympathetic towards her. But aren’t you afraid they’ll try something?” Dipper commented with a gesture of his finger.

He just laughed. “Ford has no reason to fight me in here. This is _his_ mind. It was built to be everyone’s temple or safe haven.”

“But if you’re in here with us, then who is out there?” Dipper asked.

“No one really is. Initially, Ford would be, but I have him under my wing now.” Bill started. He would float around them in a circle before stopping and meeting Dipper’s gaze. “So essentially, it is all your husks out there. Your brain just thinks your asleep.”

They all shared a glance. “We’re in your space. What ya gonna do about it?” Stony stood up to Bill earlier, so it wasn’t a surprise he was doing it again.

“Well -” He suddenly snapped his fingers and they all teleport to some big room with a giant materialized throne of blue fire in the center. Ford laid motionless on the throne, his head bent over. Alma was off to the side of it, a glowing red arm was wrapped around her, holding her down to the floor. “This is my abode. Make yourselves comfortable.” At least Bill was trying to be a good host. He creating some chairs out of mid air.

They all reluctantly sat down. Bill returned to Ford, floating down into him as he suddenly straightened up and flashed his yellow eyes. “So, tell me. What’s your plan now that I have let you in?” He was using Ford’s deep voice again. A cup of tea appeared next to him out of thin air, he put some sugar in it before stirring it with his spoon.

“What’s with the games?” Stan asked.

“Yeah, why you being so nice to us suddenly?” Mabel concurred.

“Can’t a host do his job?” Bill replied. He snapped his fingers as cups of tea appeared before all of them. “Hang for a minute, have some tea.” He insisted.

Dipper impatiently rose, along with Stanford and Stan. “Alright, enough is enough. Grunkle Stan is right. Stop playing games, Bill.”

Bill didn’t seem fazed as he continued to sip on his tea. Once he was done, the cup disappeared and he rose with his hands behind his back. “Fine.” He finally said, snapping his fingers as the chairs dissolved, dropping the others hard on their asses. He hummed to himself before a smirk formed across his face.“You want this old man? Come and get him.”

-

This was it. Bill has finally agreed to give them a shot at him. As the five of them stood there, every thought was running through their mind. Bill was before them, the sly smile across Ford’s face made them cringe. But they knew this was for him. Every time they looked at him.

“Here’s the deal, Bill.” Dipper stated for the group. He dug into his pocket, pulling out the iconic blue pine tree hat. After slapping it out, he slid it over his brown hair, his fingers still on the rim. He met his possessed Grunkle’s gaze. “Which ever side wins, gets Ford.”

Mabel threw on her shooting star sweater. She had made an adult sized one for her, being that it was her favorite sweater. Stan stripped his jacket, revealing his classic Mr. Mystery suit and fez to boot. Soos had told him to take it as a reminder. It felt good to be back in their iconic clothes.

Bill admired their staying to tradition as he made his way down the steps. “There’s the pine tree I know.” He commented with a smile.

“Lose my brother, you triangle piece of crap.” Stan ordered, equipping his golden knuckles.

Bill just snickered. “Aw what’s wrong? Can’t punch your brother?” He popped his way back out of Ford, throwing him off to side. He levitated for a moment before his body morphed. His red body, sharp teeth and multi-arm was just how they remembered him.

The group readied themselves, Dipper swiping the rim of his hat. “This ends – now.”

-

Both Alma and Ford felt the world shake under their feet. “What was that?” Alma asked, rising from their swings. Ford already had a bad feeling in his gut.

“Follow me.” He said, immediately taking off down the way. They entered a weird narrow tunnel through the woods surrounding them. A tree branch snagged Alma’s arm, cutting her. Ford stopped after hearing her grunt of pain behind him. “You alright?” He asked, glancing over at her bleeding arm. He ripped his own sweater, wrapping the strip around her arm.

“I’m ok.” She insisted as he tied it. His face was worried while being concentrated.

“That should help for now. Let’s keep moving forward.” They pushed onward. There was a blinding light at the end of the tunnel. All she could think was they shouldn’t be entering it. But to her dismay, they did.

They entered a massive area that seemed to have been some sort of makeshift throne room. Bill was in the center of the room, showing off his monstrous form. But what was he attacking? “That the best you can do?” He mocked as they turned the corner and found their family. They were looking exhausted and bruised.

Stan had a black eye from what she could tell. The guy was one to never give up in a fight, even if he is beat down. He was wearing his suit from their days at the Shack. It had tears and rips in it now. He let out a war cry before charging at Bill and nailing him right in the eye with his knuckles.

“Ugh! Every time!” Bill cried, rubbing at his eye with two of his many arms.

“Bill!” They heard suddenly, all turning to see Ford standing there, along with Alma.

“Mom!”

“Dad!”

Stanford and Stony called out, running until their arms wrapped around them. “Kids!” Their father said eagerly. They backed way, only for him to turn towards Stanford. He looked him directly in the eye and put a hand on his shoulder. “Stanford, I’m sorry for what happened.”

Stanford thought for a second, glancing over at the fighting happening behind them. He was the reason they were here. But even in the woods that night, he knew his father was only doing it for him. So half of the blame was his technically. He turned back to his father, the sincerity on his face was heavy.

After a long hard look, Stanford pressed himself into his sweater. “Don’t worry about it.” He said, looking up at him. “I’m just happy to have you back.”

Ford accepted his hug, rising after. “You haven’t got me completely back yet.” There was a surge of confidence in his tone. His eyes went from Bill to his physical body lying against the stone block.

“What you thinking?” Alma asked, glancing over to where her body was. She could tell her husband was in full mode with the way he looked back at her.

“Bill most likely won’t let me back in immediately. But you – you can snap right into yours.”Ford stated. “Once I wake up, there is no going back.”

“What are you saying?” She said worried.

“Don’t worry, I have a plan. Just trust me.” Ford replied sternly.

Alma wasn’t sure what the hell he was thinking. But she had to trust him. She sighed. “Ok. I am trusting you.” She started making her way over to her body. But Bill had turned at the wrong time.

Suddenly, on of his many arms scooped her up as she struggled under his grip. “Oh ho, cupcake. You made it to the party.” He said in his roaring, demonic voice.

“Let her go, Bill.” He turned towards the voice. Ford was beside himself now as he stood his ground. Stanford and Stony were watching from the sidelines along with the others.

“Ford! You found us!” His brother called out. That is when he saw that look in this eyes. Stan had stopped in his tracks, realizing what he was about to do. “Sixer, don’t do it. Please.”

“What is he about to do?” Dipper asked confused, fixing his hat.

Alma continued to struggle in Bill’s one hand, only to be thrown towards her body. She landed hard only inches away. She groaned and started crawling towards her body, just tapping it would do the trick. Her finger went to her arm as she barely brushed her tip across it. She reentered her body in a bright light, snapping awake a second later. As Ford had said, Bill had been using her energy. She could tell by the sudden exhaustion she felt.

Ford knew there was only one thing left to do. Bill watched cautiously. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Fordsie.” He commented darkly.

The room fell quiet as Ford held his head down. “It doesn’t matter.” He said a second later, slowly lifting his head. “Cause our deal is over.” He let his hand dig into his scalp as the room became flooded by a bright light. Everyone turned away as it swallowed them whole.

“ _Noo_!” Bill cried out. That was the last thing they all heard.


	16. His Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer and also may tug at the heart strings, so you've been warned!

The wind blew around them as they all let out a gasp. They were back in reality, still lying in the woods. The candle circle was still there next to them. The journals were beside Dipper’s feet as he picked them up and let there rough covers roll in his hands. Stan, Mabel, Stanford and Stony all groaned after coming to.

Stanford and Stony quickly let out a shallow gasp, climbing off their father. They glanced around the others. “Where’s mom?” Stanford asked.

There was some rustling in the bushes beside them. They all got to their feet instantly, preparing to attack. But to their surprise, it was Alma. She was rather dirty, but alive. Her arm still had the piece of Ford’s sweater wrapped around it.

Both Stanford and Stony went around her legs. She smiled down at them brightly. “Hi again, boys.” She said softly, her hand rubbing their heads.

The sound of Ford groaning force everyone to turn towards him. He was still wrapped in the chain. It jingled when he moved, putting their hair on end. He glanced up at his brother and Dipper who were closest to him. “Why am I chained up?” He mumbled.

“Let’s undo your uncle, Mabel.” Stan said, opening the palm of his hand to her. Mabel seemed to hesitate in handing the key over. Who said it was Ford at the moment? It wasn’t like Bill just left on his own. Or maybe he did.

She slowly put the key in his palm. He proceeded to unlock the lock and uncoil the chain around him. Stan offered his hand to him as he obliged and took it. He pulled him up as he patted him on his back. “Thank you, Stanley.” He replied.

He seemed normal. He was about to walk over to his wife and kids when suddenly he turned and punched Stan. Stan got knocked down into the dirt, his hand going up to his face. “What the hell was -” He watched as Ford suddenly started levitating a few inches off the ground.

That manically laugh came back. “You fell for it that time.”

They all let out a gasp, taking a few steps back. “I knew you didn’t leave.” Mabel cried up to him.

Dipper and Alma went for the chain behind him. He noticed, using his power to fling them both off to the side. They let out a scream each and slide a good few feet. “Don’t even – think about it.” He started clutching his head suddenly as he groaned towards the pain.

Stanford and Stony helped their mother and cousin up. They watched as he started throwing himself into the trees. He was trembling and making horrendous sounds. “Wha – what is going on?” Stony asked with wide eyes.

“He’s fighting back.” Alma said.

The three boys all looked over at her. “What do you mean?” Dipper asked, curious.

“There are two souls combating each other inside. We woke Ford up so he’s trying to take back control from Bill.” Alma replied. “Hey!” She yelled up suddenly.

Bill glanced over at her as she took a few steps forward. “Ford, listen to me. You have to win this fight. Your family – is all counting on you.” She gestured towards the others. “We believe in you.” The others all nodded in agreement.

“You may be a stick in the mud sometimes, but your still my brother. And I’m glad I got you back.” Stan said.

Bill chuckled. “You think your words is gonna bring him back?”

“I may have only known you for the later part of that summer, but I still think you’re pretty cool.” Dipper commented.

“Y-you think – I’m cool?” That time it sounded like Ford was talking.

“It’s working. Keep it up, guys.” Alma insisted.

“I think you’re pretty cool too.” Stony said confidently, puffing his chest up.

He dropped to the ground, his back arched. “No no. Stop listening to them. They are just using you.” He mumbled to himself while shaking his head. Ford was trying his hardest to take control. But Bill kept popping back. “Fine then. I’ll show you.” He heard Bill say in his head.

Suddenly, he lunged at Stan, wrapping his hands around his neck. He could feel himself squeezing the air out of him as they tightened. Stan struggled under his hands, trying to claw them off. “F-ford. Y-you have to – stop him.” His brother said through broken struggles.

“Ford! Stop!” He heard Alma yell as her, Mabel and Dipper ran over. They all tried to pry him off, but he wasn’t budging. Instead, Bill threw them all towards the trees with a flick of his eyes.

“Dad! You have to stop! Take control!” He heard Stony cry out towards him. With all this yelling at him, he couldn’t concentrate. The voices in his head were just digging deeper and deeper in. He forced his eyes closed, hoping it was just a dream.

“This – ends – now.” Ford said through the grid of his teeth. He let go of Stan who was just started to turn blue, shakily digging into his coat pocket and pulling out a knife. He flipped it towards him and without any hesitation, he let it sink into flesh at his side.

“NO!” He heard Alma cry behind him. She ran up to him, still a bit disoriented from the impact with the tree. Mabel quickly pulled the horrified boys aside while Dipper pulled Stan out from under him.

Alma arrived at his side, instantly pressing her hand into his side. Blood start warming her palm and leaking out between her fingers. His eyes moved over to her as he coughed. He created a pile at their feet, only to start dribbling down his mouth. The knife was wedge in him, sticking out and jabbing her ever so often.

“Why did you do that?” She whispered.

He coughed out more blood before answering her. “I had to. He was going to kill Stanley.”

“Alma.” She heard from their side. It was Dipper, who had picked up Stan and put him over his one shoulder. “We need to get them to a hospital.”

She nodded towards him. “Good idea.” She turned back to Ford, her hand hovering by the knife.

“No – don’t remove it. I’ll bleed out faster.” Ford said weakly. Alma knew he was right on that. She started lifting him up to his feet as he felt like a ton of bricks.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Mabel asked, one of her eyes going over to the boys.

Alma shook her head. “No. I want you to watch the boys for me.” She glanced over at them. They both were pale with fear as Stanford was working on a panic attack again. “Try to keep Stanford calm. I’ll call you when their settled in.” She nodded in understanding as they made their way to a car.

-

They arrived at the hospital, just in time for Ford to black out. His weight had doubled it seemed as Alma struggled to even get him straight. They immediately took them back. Dipper and Alma shared a look. They did look pretty bad, she was wearing quite a bit of Ford’s blood on her. A nurse asked if they wanted to be looked over. They would agree, just to be safe.

Besides a couple bruises and scraps, they were fine. Alma had to get stitches for the cut on her arm however. But it was nice to get cleaned up after the hell they’ve been through. Their guts would tighten once the doctor approached them. Stan was going to be fine, just needed some fluids and oxygen. His brother was stable, but had yet to wake up from the anesthesia.

They had to put him under in order to pull the knife out and check for any serious damage. He obviously knew where to strike, for he had missed his major organs. Both of them were relieved to hear they were going to be alright. They were told they could go in to visit them in about a half an hour. Alma took the time to call up Mabel and tell her.

Alma went to Ford’s bedside once she was allowed to. She was surprised to find Stan was already there. “Aren’t you suppose to be resting?” She said to him.

Stan scoffed. “Yeah – totally am resting.” He gestured towards the chair next to him. “Believe this chair is yours.” He was looking a lot better than he was almost an hour ago. The color was back in his face fully.

She slid her way into the chair, looking over at Ford lying in the bed. He was looking quiet peaceful, despite being attached to wires and an IV. She put her hand in his hair, running her fingers through it. Stan was admiring their relationship with a soft smile. But he wasn’t happy that his brother ended up the way he did.

“I should of let Bill stay in me.” Stan admitted to Alma’s surprise. She glanced over at him, his head was down in shame.

“No need to talk like that, Stan.” She said towards him. “It wasn’t your fault this happened.”

Stan wasn’t so sure about that. He brought his brother back in the first place. And despite his warnings about Bill coming with him, he ignored them. His mind was set on bringing Ford back – and that was it. Selfish is what he was.

Ford stirred suddenly, Alma lifting her hand away. His eyes fluttered open. He still looked pretty tired with those bags under his eyes. Alma grabbed his glasses on the table beside them and slid them on. Her hand returned his head as he glanced over to them.

“Morning sunshine.” Stan teased.

Alma just smiled softly as he yawned. “Shut up.” He replied tiredly. Stan scoffed towards his reaction.

“How you feeling? Besides the being tired part.” Alma asked. She kept her fingers running through his hair, which he seemed to be enjoying. But that could also be the drugs.

“Head is pounding. But, guess that is better than most things.” He replied softly.

“Well that’s understandable with that battle for control.” She commented. Ford had forgotten about that. Him and Bill were definitely going at it. But he finally managed to take it back and stab it right back – literally.

“Is he – still here?” Stan would ask out of curiosity. Alma was about to ask the same thing.

Ford fell quiet for a minute, running through the events in his head. He also went back to when Bill was in control. His head may be killing him, but he wasn’t noticing any voices of any sort. Did that really work? Guess he scared him off with the fact he was more than willing to kill himself.

He glanced back over at his wife and brother. “I don’t believe so.” He answered to their relief. “I don’t hear him at least. He usually is chatting your head off.”

Alma and Stan shared a glance. She moved her hand down to his, holding it. He would grip hers back thankfully. “I think you’re right.” She said. Stan wasn’t sure what that was about, but he trusted her.

There was a knock on the door suddenly, nearly scaring Stan out of his wheelchair. “Mind if we come in?” Mabel asked, Stanford and Stony at her feet.

Alma gave an approval nod as the boys gathered at Ford’s opposite side. Mabel would lean down and hug Stan before doing the same for Ford. “Why don’t we get some food, sweetie?” Stan said towards Mabel who smiled.

“Sure thing, Grunkle Stan. Will give these three a chance to breath.” He waved towards them as she pushed him away.

“Dad? Are you ok?” Stanford asked worried.

Ford nodded, putting his hand up towards him. Stanford glanced down at his own hands, counting the usual six. He put his hand on his. They matched up perfectly, Stanford’s only being smaller.“Six fingers as usual.”

“I hate my sixth finger.” He replied. Stony had moved back over to Alma, sitting on her lap.

“That isn’t anything to be ashamed of.” Ford started. “These even decimals are why I started studying anomalies. Yes, I was teased for it. But, it is what makes me – me.”

“I think it makes you look super smart.” Stony added to the conversation. “Sometimes I pretend I have a sixth finger.”

Stanford chuckled. “Really? I never thought of it that way.” He glanced back down at his hand.

“Your brother has a point. But I wouldn’t consider it concrete that’s why I’m smart.” Ford commented.

“You’re just smart, dad.” Stony replied. Ford chuckled, coughing a little before letting out a deep sigh.

“What is with you today? You’re on fire.” Alma said, tickling him. Stony started laughing and crying.

“Mom, stop it.” He managed to get out. She finally stopped, letting him down as he fixed his clothes. “Can me and Stanford get something from the cafeteria? I’m starving.” He asked.

Ford and Alma looked at each other. Stanford came back over to his brother. “Yeah. I’m hungry too.” He said with a cheesy smile.

Alma scoffed. “Well of course you’re both hungry, you’re twins.” She said before pulling out ten bucks and handing it to them. Stony took it instantly, his eyes going bright.

“Thanks mom!” He said before marching down the hall.

“Yeah, thanks mom.” Stanford said with a hug. “Hey Stony, wait for me.” He said down the hall, catching up to him.

Alma just shook her head. “How did we get so lucky with those two?” She said towards Ford who tried to shrug. He would then gesture towards his one side. He wanted her to join him.

She smiled softly, sliding into the spot next to him. He wrapped his arm around her as he pulled her in close. They just laid there. Ford would turn and peck her ever so often. Eventually, he’d fall sound asleep. It was a quiet night for a change as the family remained by each other’s side.


	17. Two Similar Familes

A few days later, Ford was given the ok to head home. Stan had already returned the day prior. Both were told to take it easy for awhile, which Stan didn’t mind at all. He was a master at being lazy and relaxing. Ford on the other hand, he wasn’t as opt to sit still for too long. That was one difference between them.

Instead, Ford spend his time going on adventures with the boys. They both enjoyed having their father accompanying them. Alma or Dipper would go with them ever so often as well. But over time, she decided that it should be a boys bounding activity. So she’d stay behind at the Shack with Melody and Mabel.

One of the last few days of summer, they took their usual path. Once they got to the river, they saw a Plaidypus digging. Both the boys were eager to check out what it was doing. They’d drag their father in with them. They sat and observed it.

“Looks like we’ve stumbled upon a Plaidypus.” Ford said, pointing it out in his journal.

“You think it’s duckface, Stanford?” Stony asked, playfully shoving his brother.

Stanford just chuckled. “It might be. Oh here, try giving it this.” He started digging in his pack, pulling out a sandwich Alma had packed.

“Hold on, Stanford. You shouldn’t feed them.” Ford snapped.

“We just want to see something dad.” Stanford insisted. He proceeded to hand it to Stony who smiled triumphantly before approaching it slowly.

He got only inches away, swinging the sandwich around. “Hey. You want a sandwich?” It seem to perk up, popping its head out of the hole. Its two eyes stared at him dead on. Without warning, it snapped its bill around the sandwich and took off into the bushes.

“It is duckface, Stanford!” He yelled over to them excited.

Stanford and Ford stood up from the bushes, brushing themselves off. He adjusted his bag. “Then let’s follow him.” He started running with Stony following behind.

“Wait, kids.” Ford tried to stop them, but they were gone by the time he said it. He sighed before following their path. He caught up to them at the mouth part of the river where it connected to the lake. Out of breath, he stopped to catch it. “Kids, don’t do that again. I’m not young like you.”

“Dude dad, you got to see this.” Stony whispered with a wave of his hand as he joined them. There was a bunch of Plaidypus gathered by the lake side, all clattering towards each other.

“There’s duckface.” Stanford said, pointing out the one with the sandwich.

It made a v-line towards a little group of to the side. There was another Plaidypus its size, along with a two smaller ones. “Aw, he has a family.” Stony smiled.

Ford couldn’t believe his eyes. He was seeing younger Plaidypus for the first time. He pulled out his journal and pen suddenly. “So it is true, they don’t have their full patterns when their young. Fascinating.”

“Huh. He’s kind of like us.” Stanford commented. “Cause there is him, his mate and his two children.”

“Wow, that is deep.” Stony added. Ford stopped adding whatever he was, closing his journal and sliding it back in his coat pocket.

He smiled, ruffling their brown hair. “You two are masters at observation.”

“Like father like sons.” Stony said.

Ford chuckled. “That you are.” He rose to his feet, noticing the sun nearly at the peak. “Alright boys, let’s head home.”

They both nodded, Stanford packing up his journal. He threw his bag over his shoulders, looking back at the happy Plaidypus family below. He smiled, knowing that is how they were. Ford and Stony had already started wandering away when he noticed. “Guys, wait for me.” He yelled to them.

They just talked about what they had seen today on their way back. Sadly, it was only a few days left before summer was over. It seemed like it was coming so quickly, the more you thought about it. But even summer has to come to an end. But this summer was definitely one for the book. And who knows what the next one will hold. Only time would tell.

_See you next summer_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you guys have it. How did you like this one? I feel this one wasn't nearly as good as the the one prior to it but do leave a kudos if you did enjoy. As for the future of the series, I may jump back and forth a bit, but I'll make sure to put the actual books in the correct order as I finish them up.   
> And I do have a possible prequel in the future - we shall see. But I may take a break from posting here for a bit. So if I disappear, don't be alarmed lol. Anywho, I shall see you all in the next one :)


End file.
